In multiple applications, pitot probes are used to calculate the velocity of a vehicle through a fluid by measuring differences in air pressure. In at least one primary application, the pitot probe functions to gather measurements that are used to determine the velocity of an aircraft. As aircraft travel at high elevations, pitot, pitot static and other air data probes, located on the external surface of the aircraft, are exposed to cold air temperatures in environments that can cause ice to build up on the external surface of the pitot probe. If the ice were permitted to build up, the ice may interfere with fluid flow into an opening in the pitot probe. Accordingly, pitot probes may be heated to prevent the ice from building up on surfaces of the pitot tube. In at least one implementation, a heating coil may be placed around the external surface of the pitot probe. Frequently, the heating coil is joined to the pitot tube through brazing. However, due to challenges associated with the brazing process, the braze filler may be irregularly applied. An irregularly applied braze is generally identifiable during manufacturing and leads to further costs to correctly apply the braze such that the heater coil is able to appropriately conduct heat to the pitot probe.